Orbital 7's Diary
by Kuta
Summary: Orbital 7 is given a diary and he writes down all his thoughts in it, and most importantly his feelings for someone!
1. The feels

A story about Orbital 7's feelings and how he writes them down in his diary! This is the first chapter! It will all be in Orbital 7's POV obviously and will contain some yaoi mentions at times.

* * *

**Entry 1#:** Hello, you may know of me.. and my master Kaito.. Kaito-sama means the world to me.. and I may not mean as much to him but I'm Orbital 7 and this is my tale of how I fell for my master, Kaito Tenjo...

I'm Orbital 7 and somewhere I fell for my master, all my time working with him... when did this start you may think, huh?

I've had weird feelings for Kaito-sama for a long time, even before my feelings for Orbomi. Kaito-sama would never love me the way I love him, I'm not human, I'm grateful that he made my kids... kind of like he and I made them together!

Kaito means the world to me, and only recently have my budding feelings come back... it happened after the barian on slaught, I'm married to Orbomi, I have kids, and I have a crush on Kaito, my master.

Kaito-sama got me a diary to poor my "feelings"? So I thought I would write in it! I-if Kaito-sama ever found this he'd destroy me! Robots having feelings for humans, haha w-weird right...? I think I heard a noise, it might be Kaito-sama or master Haruto, I have to go now... uhm.. haha! I'll poor more feelings later diary... Orbital 7 left and closed his diary.


	2. what are the squishy things?

**Entry 2#:** Orbital 7 here again and I'm back..! Kaito-sama asked me to help Haruto with some errands, I wonder if Haruto knows that I like his brother... haha.. that'd be w-weird..

Kaito-sama doesn't need to know that! Besides I have Orbomi! R-right?!

On that errand list were condoms... I wonder if master Kaito has a lady friend or a man friend... whatever he is into.. I wonder if he would be into robots.. I-I mean I have Orbomi!

Y-yeah... Kaito-sama best becareful, he is smart so I am sure that he is. I'm being called away again, bye again diary... human condoms are weird.. kind of stretchy?! Kaito-sama would you ever use those weird things with me?!

Orbital 7 left his diary again behind.. hiding it again..


	3. am I a gay robot?

**Entry 3#:** Orbital 7 here again and I'm back!

I-I.. ehm... how to put this.. Kaito-sama was having trouble in the shower, he forgot his towel, master Kaito... he can be so forgetful.. I brought him his towel but.. at what cost?! At what cost!

I saw my master well.. n-naked! He does have a nice body but that's not the point! If robots could blush I would be... I hope master Kaito doesn't think I'm... "gay" whatever that means! If "gay" means I like my Kaito then... I'm "gay" I guess!

I love Kaito, I love Kaito, I love Kaito!

I hope nobody reads this... goodbye diary... this was an i-interesting day...

_Orbital 7 finished writing and hid his diary again._


	4. Kaito's mysterious lover!

**Entry 4#:** Hello diary it's Orbital 7 again and... I think Kaito-sama has a girlfriend...?

He said his butt was sore from a rough night, how could a girl do that to him?! Did they hurt him... wait.. that's what human males do.. oh.. is K-kaito-sama dating a boy?! Is it that Arclight boy, Christopher.. he's a nice guy.. but he better be more gentle, Kaito has to be treated with care!

So Kaito-sama is what is called "gay" then? if my heart could break, if I had one it would be... but I have Orbomi, I just have a crush r-right?!

Haha.. yeah.. goodbye diary... Orbital 7 hid the diary and felt a little sad...


	5. I learned about the squishy things

**Entry 5#:** Orbital 7 again and this time it's urgent, I think one of my kids found my diary and they asked me if I'm leaving my wife!

Can you believe that?!

M-me?!

Leave Orbomi?!

She's the best thing to ever happen to me, I paid them off in candy, they can't even eat it, I don't get it... anyway.. Kaito was making out with that butterfly girl, what does Kaito see in those.. those.. fake water busters!

Hmph.. I could grow those easily, they're easy to grow right? Hm.. maybe Kaito-sama isn't gay... then why the condoms...?

_Orbital 7 went to research and came back a few minutes later to write..._

oh condoms are so the girl doesn't get pregnant! Smart move Kaito-sama! I think Droite really likes him... I wonder if they'll get married... that's weird.. I can't see my Kaito-sama getting hitched... he doesn't seem the type... hm?! Ah! Someone is coming...

_Orbital 7 quicky threw the diary and pretended like nothing happened... _


	6. why does he have the squishy things

**Entry 6#:** So, Droite-chan isn't dating Kaito?! Why were they kissing then!

Kaito-sama you player... I'm afraid to ask him that... he might yell at me for seeing.. but I have to know.. I will be back diary!

_Orbital 7 ran off to find Kaito and ask him the question. _

_Orbital 7 came back and started writing... _

so Kaito-sama was just.. ehm... he said it was from a date but they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend.. I asked him if he was dating the Arclight, he said no... why did he have those condoms then.. Kaito-sama is there something you aren't telling me?!

_Orbital 7 angrily flung the diary and went to be with his family._


	7. he's too young for you bro

**entry #7:** I think Kaito-sama may be dating one of those barians... I don't know which one or maybe it's Yuma!

Yuma is way too young for Kaito! Hasn't Kaito-sama ever seen those "she's to young for you bro" posts?! Whatever does that mean... I don't get it...

my kids found my diary again and asked if I'm leaving their mom again.. I couldn't pay them off in candy this time so I pretended that I forgot who I was for an hour and they ended up forgetting about it! Hehhe... I'm pretty smart!

...Kaito-sama who are you dating?! And why do you need those condom things?! Orbital 7 hid the diary again, maybe Haruto knew... he would go ask.


	8. stalking kaito

**Entry #8:** Orbital 7 back again diary... and.. Haruto knows who it is!

Kaito-sama is dating...

_the page is scribbled all over and it seems to be very messy, Orbital 7's kids ended up drawing in the book blocking out what Orbital 7 wrote..._

_Orbital 7 returned after making them go back and play else where.. _

_Orbital 7 wrote back in the diary._

As I was saying before... Haruto-san said he was dating Ryoga! Can you believe that?! Kaito-sama can do better can't he or maybe he lied.. hm.. he wouldn't lie to Haruto-san though.. I will follow him today and report back... goodbye diary... I have to find out what he's using those rubber things for! And who he is dating...

_the diary was hid yet again.._


	9. a faker in the midst

**Entry #9:** Orbital 7 followed Kaito around all day, he found nothing... Kaito hadn't gone to see Ryoga that day.

Kaito walked around the city, a very casual day.

Orbital 7 was disappointed.. but.. then he saw it, Kaito standing with the blonde haired barian, Mizael, Kaito had to be dating him! He had to be!

That's what the condoms were for?! For him?! Orbital 7 saw him hand Mizael condoms after all, there could be no other reason.

Orbital 7 headed off... how could this be true?! He ended up writing it all in his diary, he might ask Kaito about it... he left and hid the diary for the night... maybe Dr. Faker knew?


	10. learning but still knowing nothing

**Entry 10#:** The next day Orbital 7 asked Dr. Faker about his son, Dr. Faker knew nothing of Kaito's dating life, it ended up having Kaito get in trouble and Kaito glared at Orbital 7 knowing he said something, somehow.

They would be having a long talk about this...

Orbital 7 hid away for the time being in fear.

He was later brought to Kaito by Orbomi who was annoyed with him too, he got yelled at.. but what came next was worse.

"So you told my father? I'm not dating Mizael, Mizael can't buy condoms for him and Durbe because he's afraid of buying them, last time he tried he freaked when asked if they were for someone and ended up making a mess in the store, so I buy them for them."

That made sense to Orbital.. then who was Kaito dating?!

"I-I see Kaito-sama, I am sorry for having spied on you and of telling your father.." Orbital 7 said and Kaito told him not to worry about it anymore.

Orbital 7 nodded and was done being lectured and left with Orbomi calling him a dumbass for spying all day, Orbomi and him ended up hugging though and sorting it out.

* * *

**A/N: Will anyone besides the kids end up finding the diary? Find out next update! And will Kaito ever find out about Orbital 7's feelings, will Orbomi be angry?! Why is Mizael afraid of condoms?! Just who is Kaito really dating?! Find out next time! And yes there is implied Durbe/Mizael this chapter :D and some implied Mizael/Kaito there will be a lot of implied because Orbital! **


	11. HE'S SINGLE AS A PRINGLE!

**Entry 11#:** Dear Diary, I don't think Kaito is dating anyone at all… well besides having kissed miss Droite… but he's single!

That's right he's single! And you know what that means I have a shot! I have a shot! I have a shot with my master and I—_the writing seems to cut off here…_


	12. Hide in the cream

**Entry 12#:** Orbital 7 back again diary, my kids took my diary… and tried to show it to Orbomi because of that last note.. thank heavens I grabbed it from them before then. That would have been awful, I don't want them showing her that, she'd can me to the curb!

I think I will be hiding out all of today because of this… they're still looking for my diary, they won't ever find it again not on my watch!

Orbital 7 fled off out of the house somewhere to hide for the time being, taking his diary with him incase his kids or Kaito or his wife or anyone else in the tower tried to spill his secrets… he would enjoy his fun hiding out for the time being, and his hide out would be… the ice cream shop!

Even though he cannot eat ice cream it was easy to hide there as an ice cream machine!


	13. stay frosty baby

**A/N: I updated early because I realize I have been spelling Obomi's name wrong... I am very disappointed in myself. I have been spelling her name like Orbital 7 and her ship name... Orbomi. :D I know now though! So here you go!**

* * *

**Entry 13#:** Nobody found my diary and when I returned from my hiding everyone was sleeping luckily for me… I didn't run into any trouble, I'm currently hiding in master Haruto's room, I'm glad nobody saw me come in here, not even Haruto knows I'm in here.

The bad thing about the ice cream shop… someone actually thought I was an ice cream machine and that my ice cream was broken! I am not an ice cream machine! But if I was I wonder what flavor I would dispense out?

Maybe vanilla… maybe chocolate? Maybe that cookie and dream type that Haruto-san seems to like… or caramel flavor! I wonder what ice cream Kaito-sama likes?

If I could eat ice cream I think I'd like to eat the green one, I think everybody calls it pistachio! I don't think Haruto-san and Kaito-sama like that flavor too much… I never see it on the shopping list.

Well for now I will hide out in Haruto's room until morning, I don't think I'm in trouble anyway! I think my kids have forgotten, I could always reset their memory if required—what do you mean that's bad parenting?!

Orbital 7 quickly hid the diary somewhere safe and shut down for the night for some re-covering of energy.


	14. brunches and brunches of oats

**Entry 14#:** I woke up in Haruto's room so nobody found me, everyone was looking all over the tower for me in the morning, Haruto found me under his bed where I was hiding, Kaito-sama seemed annoyed that he wasted 2 hours. He was worried but won't admit it... or maybe it was because of breakfast?

I usually make breakfast! I made them a late lunch instead, Obomi said she needed to have a talk to me about playing long hours of hide and seek, I wasn't playing!

I was hiding for real, who knows what they all would've done to me! Everyone forgot about it, it would seem so I am safe! After lunch the kids were following me around, don't tell Obomi she'll kick my robo-butt if she knew but... I shut them off for about an hour**-** No it's not bad parenting! Hey! If they find my diary again there'll only be one parent left to well "bad parent" ! And I'm not risking my life, I've survived too much.

Oh... time to take Haruto to school, bye!

_Orbital 7 hid the diary in a special place again._


	15. sexy arclight

**Entry 15#:** I took Haruto to school but on the way there… this kid recognized me from the ice cream shop and asked me for some ice cream! I am not an ice cream machine!

I'm at home with Kaito-sama now and he's doing something with Christopher Arclight, I hope they're not making out, I should go check on what they're doing, and Christopher Arclight can get a little handsy…

Orbital 7 hid the diary again and shouted out in the hall "I'm coming to save you Kaito! Save you from the hands of that… "sexy" Arclight as the kids say!"


	16. STOP THE KISSING IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE!

**Entry 16#:** When I arrived down stairs I saw Christopher and Kaito chatting in the lab, Kaito was seated on the lab table, I think they had just made out, what does that even feel like? I realize I would never be able to make out with Kaito if this is the case.

I don't have lips and I'm not sure where to get those, why do humans need those?! Maybe I could just nuzzle Kaito's head or something… uh.. well anyway they must have been working on something, I still suspect that they're dating but I am not sure.

I was to scared to barge in, I think Kaito would throw me out the window! They're just working on stuff anyway… yeah… oh huh someone is coming up stairs, oh god bye diary!

It might be them; I didn't spy on them if anyone asks!

_Orbital 7 panicked and threw the diary as he hid in the room…._


	17. OH NO BRO

**Entry 17#:** Dear not diary! I say not because I left the diary in the room and I can't find it now, I am currently writing on a paper and will put it in the diary when I have it. I'm frightened about who could have it… my wife.. the kids.. that stupid Arclight… and worst of all Kaito! It is a hundred times worse if Kaito finds it! Do you know what he'll do to me? Do you?! Maybe Haruto-san found it! ..Hm I should go investigate…

_Orbital 7 left to go explore the tower on the search for his diary…._

_Orbital 7 returned shortly after and began to write…_

No luck! I have no idea where my diary is… I should really get a lock or a pass code on it… why didn't I think of that? I am going to be so in for it if whoever found it tells Kaito.

Or my wife… I fear both…

Maybe I can convince them that someone else hijacked my diary and wrote in it!

_Suddenly a brick flew in through a window and knocked Orbital 7 over…_


	18. bricks are dangerous

**Entry 18#: **A brick hit me! I can't believe this, hooligans throwing bricks at our tower! I'm not sure how it reached up so high… but a brick knocked me out! It messed up my circuits for a few minutes. A note was attached to the brick and it told me if I want to see my precious diary again to meet them outside, who took my diary?

Are they blackmailing me? I have to go outside and meet them…

I have to go outside and meet them so goodbye piece of paper!

Orbital 7 stuffed the piece of papers he had been writing on inside himself for safe keeping….

Orbital 7 went outside and when he saw someone standing with the diary in hand it completely shocked him who it was…


	19. slander, poetry and a Mizael?

**Entry 19#: **I can't believe it the person that took my diary was Mizael! What could he need it for? Have they even taught him how to write in that school yet—what? You mean he's smart too? He has passing grades in this school? No way! He's cheating isn't he?!

Mizael took my diary because Kaito stopped buying him those uhm… squishy things… how can you use up so many of those? …I have been informed that those "squishy things" are again called "condoms" why do humans need those still?!

Mizael's reasons are stupid. Why is he so afraid to buy them? He said I can have my diary back if I buy him some, I brought him some and he gave me it back but I still don't get why he needed them? Or why he's afraid of buying them… maybe he's embarrassed.

I told him next time he takes my diary that I am going to tell everyone how he is afraid to buy these things! He promised it wouldn't happen again, and can you believe this?! He thought it was Kaito's diary! That's why he took it! This is unbelievable…

I have it back now… and I will not carelessly let it out of my sights… and if that ex-barian tells anyone I'll just tell his little embarrassing secret too! …Now to put these new pages in…

I also ended up running into Kaito on the way in and he asked what I was holding and he was surprised that it was the diary; he didn't think I'd use it. Of course I would use it!

It's from him after all! I-I mean… I just like the color… and he asked me what I write in it, I had to lie and say I write poetry but… he asked for me to read a poem…

I don't have any poems in this thing! So you know what I did? I made up one on the spot, he laughed because it wasn't a poem, I don't know poetry, what kind of robot do you take me for? I wonder if Kaito-sama writes poetry, which would be weird…

Does that Arclight write poetry for him? Christopher a poet… I doubt it!

Maybe I should try to write poetry…

_Orbital 7 hid the diary and went off to write poetry…?_

* * *

**A/N: I thought of giving this a ship name but orz; I'm bad at ship names... mechakiteshipping...! haha! I don't know for now Orbkai?or Kaiorb? lol. :3 byee!**


	20. what the heckie is poetry

**Entry 20#: **I tried to write poetry and I learned today that I am not poetic, the best I could do was try and rhyme something for Kaito… which was no success… I ended up making something stupid like Kaito, my toe, and big hoe… a rake of course!

..Yeah.. poetry isn't my thing, I wonder what Kaito was up to all day when I was doing that? I must check be back soon diary! And don't tell anyone I'm bad with poetry, I couldn't even write any for Obomi… I just gave her flowers and gifts and all kinds of weird junk! It's hard to rhyme and be poetic.

Farewell diary, I am going to throw these useless things away...


	21. i am feeling 22

**Entry 21:** Today Kaito sang a song called feeling 22, Kaito isn't 22? He is eighteen! I don't understand the song or why the point of it was? Kaito is cute when he sings, I think I'm being dragged along to karaoke today with Yuma and Ryoga and Kaito.

Kaito didn't seem to want to go but I know about his secret love for singing now!


	22. OKIE DOKIE KARAOKE

**entry**** 22#:** Orbital 7 here at the karaoke place! I can't sing cause I'll sound like weird software that sounds auto-tuned?

Hmph! I would be a great addition to singing, I wanted to sing with Kaito.. but he's singing with that darn foolma, I mean Yuma! And Ryoga is here too, Ryoga is forcibly singing against his will.. what a shame, Yuma sings okay, but Kaito-sama sings like a.. er.. g-god! Yeah!

A god of singing is my Kaito-sama... has the voice of an angel!

_In reality Kaito wasn't singing well, he wasn't trying but did Orbital care? No. _

_Eventually they went home cause Ryoga punched the machine and they had to leave which offended Orbital a little..._


	23. vkai

**entry 23#:** V and Kaito-sama were discussing karaooke and Kaito-sama a-actually wants to sing with him! Can you believe that! Does Kaito like him?! I thought we were over this... hm... I must discover!


	24. i am an adult

**entry 24#:** I am currently investigating and... he is singing with V and he's actually trying! I burst in and he screamed Orbital, don't you Orbital me! I threw V out a window but saved him, he's okay, I'm in my room grounded, I'm an adult, I shouldn't be grounded! "Fuck Kaito-sama's rules" as they say! I love you Kaito-sama but I'm trying to protect you from that silver-haired.. evil... devil o-of false love! I will protect you from all the dirty flirts Kaito!


	25. like chill man with my rap skills

**entry 25#:** I tried to rap today... I said, "I'm waiting for the day bitches caan fly, so I can get high..." I don't think that's rap? Ryoga helped me make it, I sang it to Kaito but he said please stop, I was just singing what's so wrong with that?! Now the kids sing it too, Obomi is very angry about that! Oh dear... and.. and.. Kaito-sama still has me grounded for throwing V out the window... and as the kids say "like chill man!" L-like chill Kaito-sama...


	26. artistic choices by orbital

**entry 26#:** I'm still grounded, I just wanted to sing! Kaito-sama... why can't you respect my artistic choices! The kids are STILL singing it. Also I think Obomi thinks something is up so I'm taking her on a date, yay! Hey! I still love her, I do! I don't know anymore, it's all this diaries fault, probably, yeah... well I have to get ready for my date!

Also ps. V if you ever see this diary, stay the heck away from Kaito!

X


	27. i'm on a date?

**Entry 27#:** Orbital 7... here and I'm on my date, yes I brought my diary, I hide it and write under the table.

If anyone asks I lost my uhm, contacts! So the date is great, Obomi has only called me dumbass once because of what I did! I don't know why we're at a resturant, we can't even eat? Well- oh dear! She sees me! I told her I lost my contacts, she says I'm a robot, what does she know about me?! Who said those lies?! oh wait I am a robot false alarm, I was kidding!

Bye diary because she's going to kick my ass if I keep writing!

_Orbital 7 had the rest of his date with Obomi..._


	28. STOP THE CUDDLES, STOP THEM!

**Entry 28#:** So my date with Obomi went great, and you know what I see when I get back? I see Kaito sleeping! And you think that is well and fine right? No!

Kaito was laying with that… that… corrupter of love! V! He needs to stay away from Kaito, I picked him up and put him on the floor, he didn't notice, I covered him up with one of the ugly rugs we have. I kind of hope someone steps on him. Why is he at our tower so much?

I know he is helping Kaito-sama with research but do they NEED to be this close?!

What is that trick that everyone uses at sleepovers? I'm going to get some warm water… I will be back my diary!

_Orbital 7 set his diary down and went to get warm water…. And a bowl…?_


	29. the carpet is ruined bro

**Entry 29#: **Ok so I have the warm water and the bowl and I pulled V's hand out from under the rug and put in the bowl and now our carpet is ruined and I'm not sure why?

I'm going back to my room before I get yelled at though, I really don't understand what happened, I don't understand what the point of this was? Why do humans do it?

_Orbital 7 would never know what happened that day… he would never know…_


	30. dude, dude I'm a robot

**Entry 30#:** So today V woke up and he had peed himself I guess that is what happened? I do not know? That's so weird, how did it happen? Hah! Kaito won't be into him now! Kaito saw the bowl though, I'm innoccent I swear! So they checked cameras, cameras... why? Oh! I can totally check if they have been smanging! I can totally check once I get out of this room, why am I grounded for so long?

I didn't do anything! I told Kaito I would break down this door and he said stay in there or he'd turn me off, but I don't want him to turn me off! I want him to turn me on? Whatever that means... so I'm sitting in my room and talking to Obomi and writing, I said it is poetry, she said can I recite it, I'm not making poetry so I said "flowers are a color, your face is nice, I love you." She said that was a dumbass poem!

So I am stuck here for now and gods knows what V and Kaito are doing, maybe I'll ask Haruto to spy for me!

* * *

**A/N: **LOOK IT'S CHAPTER 30


	31. orbital 7 doesn't understand mpreg

**Entry 31#:** I got Haruto to spy for me and he said they were just talking! But about what?! Probably how many future babies they're going to have together! Disgusting! Kaito doesn't need a baby, I'm his baby! I deserve his love! I am his precious one; I raised him when he was a baby!

I won't raise that baby of Kaito and V's unless it's mine and Kaito's! What?! I know I already have kids, but did Kaito and I make them together? No! Well we did but... that's not the point?! Does it look like Kaito?! No!

So that's why Kaito and I are going to make babies one day!


	32. i'm so excited said orbital 7

**Entry 32#:** Hey Orbital 7 here and it is 2am and I'm bored so I decided to skulk around the house and I found Kaito hunched over the computer I guess he was researching something, I gave him a blanket and made sure he was okay, I would've taken him back to bed but then V woke up so I ran away, I bet V thought he sleep walked and put that blanket on him or something. Selfish human! I did, I did that not you!

So, I don't know what to do I don't sleep, I've been playing tick tack toe by myself, I keep winning obviously, tomorrow Kaito is taking Haruto to a pizza place, I hope V won't be there, I'm going to of course!


	33. piza pizza daddy o

**Entry 33#:** Yo it's Orbital 7 and I'm at the pizza place and I'm not sure why I said yo... all the hip kids are saying it, I'm hip, Kaito likes hip right? He's playing some ball game with V, I hope it's an actual game and not... uh... yeah!

I'm helping Haruto win tickets! Haruto's one ten thanks to me, how many has V one? None I bet. V's tall, he's good at the basket ball game, Kaito-sama is kind of short, I think Kaito-sama would be bad at basket ball.

"Kaito, here." Is what I hear from V, he got tickets? Twenty tickets?! How can he do that! What a cheater, I bet he used his crest or something to totally levitate the basketball! And—I must inform that a child threw pizza at me thinking I was a trash bot, I am not a trash bot!

My wife is one, oh, uhm.. this sounds bad... goodbye diary... before I say anything else stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Hey :D sorry for not update in long time here is an update I've been busy but here you go!  
**


	34. pizza pizza daddy no

**Entry 34#**: So V won Kaito a prize with all those tickets, it was some stuffed animal and Kaito said he didn't want it because obviously Kaito will not be wooed by such things!

Kaito needs the finer things in life like… uh… flowers… Kaito-sama likes flowers right?

Does Kaito even like anything? I have never seen Kaito take a romantic interest in anything, V is trying to hard what a try hard whatever that means.

Oh they were leaving already? Pizza parties were stupid anyway… I don't see how Kaito could be wooed by V's cheesy pizza charms!

Orbital 7 and family left the pizza party place….


	35. making babies

**Entry 35#:** Hey Orbital 7 here and I don't know what day it is because one of my kids threw away all the clocks and I have no idea why. Anyway I think Kaito is sleeping, it might be night time… it is dark out, I don't know right now… but V hasn't been around and that is good at least.

I have to save Kaito from that evil Arclight and his evil romances, because Kaito doesn't need that man to hurt him like before when he pushed him down in the rain! I don't know why I know this but I do.

I found Kaito sleeping on the couch so I guess it is nighttime.

Orbital 7 walked down the hall and saw his kids doing something with the clocks. "What are you kids doing?!" Orbital 7 yelled and he was afraid he might have waked up Kaito.

"Making a baby like you and mom"

Orbital 7 was in shock because WHY kids… WHY?!

Orbital 7 was in so much shock he passed out.


	36. the man stealer

**Entry 36#:** Hey Orbital 7 here and when I rebooted I was in my bed, I don't know who put me here but maybe it was Kaito-sama? Oh man… Kaito-sama… you and your kind heart!

Kaito-sama must truly care about me if he did this! I knew he had a soft spot for me.

I hear a low whisper of "DUMBASS" and no… nope it was not Kaito-sama that put me here, but my so… kind and loving wife.

"Get up dumbass! Get up!" Obomi yelled.

"I-I'm up! I-I'm up!" I yelled back to my wife who was still calling me a dumbass.

"It's morning!" she had announced to me, well yeah I knew that… wait oh I'm suppose to be making Kaito-sama breakfast!

I ran into the kitchen to find that dirty husband-stealing whore of a man… V with my Kaito-sama! Well he's not with my Kaito-sama I guess… BUT.. still he's next to him!

That is the worst, Kaito-sama doesn't need him! He'll only hurt you again Kaito-sama!

"So breakfast Orbital 7?"

"Y-YES KAITO-SAMA!" I yell and he gives me an awkward look and I correct myself "I mean yes sir master Kaito!"

Now here I am making food for Kaito and that… boyfriend stealer… but I'm happy.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for not updating hope this makes up for it ! :S**


	37. future

**Entry 37#:** Kaito-sama and everyone had finished eating but he had to go into the lab to work on things with that… V.

He better not touch Kaito in anyway!

Kaito-sama deserves someone special; I mean he pushed you down in the rain!

Kaito-sama don't fall for his suave nature!

I must spy on them… I mean make sure things are going well!

I'm dragged away by my wife to take the kids on an outing; well there goes my plan! So I guess I'm having a park outing with my kids, I don't mind, I love my family but… that V better keep his hands off Kaito-sama!

Kaito-sama doesn't need anything hurting him again!

Haruto said he'd tell me if anything happened.

I hope Haruto doesn't ever find out I like Kaito-sama, I don't think he knows.

I hope not.

"Coming dear!" I say as my wife beckons me and tells me to hurry up.

Well this will be fun…

**Orbital 7 sneaks his dairy to the park….**

* * *

**A/N: have another :D and next time park babies  
**


	38. Impossible

**Entry 38#:** We had fun at the park, one of the kids fell down when trying to get on the slide, but they're fine!

I came back home and Kaito and V were gone, I wonder where they went… it doesn't matter I guess.. but he better not do anything… or I swear I'll…

V and Kaito had returned into the room and Orbital glanced up from my diary and quickly hid it.

They're mumbling something of "I had a good time"

What?!

Did V and Kaito go on a date?!

No!

No way!

Impossible.

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**Orbital seems to have blanked out….**


	39. are you there god its me orbital 7

**Entry 39#: **

**REBOOTING….**

**REBOOTING….**

I opened my eyes and Haruto was asking me if I was ok. I think I just had a bad "dream".

Robots can dream right?

"Haruto… did Kaito-sama and V go on a date?" I asked.

Haruto blinked "I don't know, what do you consider a date?"

Ok Haruto was of no help; maybe they were just spending time together.

I think I may have experienced something such as death, maybe.

It's ok though because today is new years and my new years wish will be to kiss Kaito-sama and… ***CLUNK***

Yee-owch! Something just hit me on the head.

Oh! It is my lovely wife, Obomi!

I wonder if robots can get drunk? I don't think we can, I wonder if Kaito-sama is going to get drunk… HANDS OFF V! You're a man stealer!

I'm dragged away by Obomi.

Tick tock, tick tock, it's almost the new year!

BING BONG, BING BONG, The clock rings.

"HAPPY 2015" says the clock.

Alright now I just have to… wait?! Where did Kaito-sama go!

Agh! I lost him, there are a lot of people here, I guess Kaito-sama decided to throw a party!

Oh phew… Kaito is just talking to Yuma.

What if Yuma's trying to steal Kaito too?

That's just silly! What interest would master Kaito have in some teen?

Yeah! I'm fretting over nothing… WAIT what the..? Why is Kaito dancing with him!

I thought I had my troubles only with V! Do more people want to whisk Kaito away?!

That's just awful! I'll save you master, Kaito!

I cut into their dance and Kaito lets out a long sigh as he tells me that I don't need to bug him.

"But… but sir!" I say.

Kaito's expression does not change. I sigh (can robots sigh?) but I leave as I'm told too.

New years did not start off as well as I hoped.

_Screw you 2015._


	40. Orbital's big plan

**Entry 40#:**

Kaito-sama put me in time out because I tried to hurt Yuma, it was just like that time I thought he was hurting poor Obomi… but WORSE because I knocked Yuma over and Kaito got mad at me and threw me in the garbage, anyway, V and Kaito are doing their usual research crap today. I wish they'd stay away from each other.

He keeps trying to steal my man? What should I even do? When will Kaito-sama notice my feelings anyway? Do I just "straight up tell him" as they say? Or.. WAIT.. no.. Kaito-sama would never allow that! He'd reject me and I'd be sad.

Yes robots can be sad! Especially me!

I'll ask Haruto for advice on this, yeah that's what I'll do!

**Orbital put the diary down and ran off to Haruto's room**…


	41. flawless

**A/N: Here is an update. I have been busy :D**

* * *

**Entry 41#:**

I went off to Haruto's room and he was alone, thank goodness, I started to pour out my tales of woe to Haruto and he said that I would have to woo Kaito?

How do I woo my beloved master?

What did V do to get Kaito's attention?

I mean what does V have going for him?

Yes he's rich… he's… pretty…

Why was Kaito-sama interested in someone like that?

I'm a robot! I can do way more things than… HIM!

I know I'll make Kaito-sama a cake and then he'll fall ever so in love with me!

Haruto had said nothing of this.

Haruto knew this would end badly.

**Orbital 7 then went off to bake a cake as he put his diary away.**


End file.
